


Evening Explorations

by Aravis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Polyamory, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Temperature Play, polyshipping myself into oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravis/pseuds/Aravis
Summary: Aang and Zuko spend an evening together discovering what desires, old and new, they share.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	Evening Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> Took many re-watches and years later for me to get back into writing A:TLA NSFW. 
> 
> The very first fanfiction I ever read was a Zutara fic on FFNet.I truly appreciate the friend who introduced me to fanfiction and got me started many (13) years ago. ♡  
> \-----
> 
> ** There are mentions of Mai/Katara/Ty Lee as well as the main pairing. All characters are aware of the partners outside of their marriages. No cheating is involved. **

∘○∘●∘○∘●∘○∘●∘○∘●∘○∘●∘○∘

It wasn’t unusual for the Firelord and Avatar to take a private evening meal together, or retire to one another’s quarters for tea and conversation. Aang was often busy, and they valued the time spent with one another too much to spend it on extravagant feasts or parties.

They were undisturbed in Zuko’s overlarge bedroom, grasping at armour and robes until they went half-naked toward the bed, leaving a pile of elegant clothes behind them. 

Zuko spun Aang slowly to face the bed, tracing a hand over the scarred length of his back. Aang shivered, sensitive even years after earning the wound from Zuko’s sister. Zuko’s lips were warm at the curve of Aang’s shoulder, drawing his thoughts back to the present. 

Zuko ran his hands down Aang’s arms to his wrists, glancing at the length of soft rope on the bed in front of them. He’d laid it out before going to greet Aang at the palace doors, flushed at his own presumptiveness. He and Aang were close and often intimate but they hadn’t yet crossed this particular barrier, shyness or the absence of time preventing them falling into bed for anything but sleeping. 

They had plenty of time tonight, since Katara had gone with Mai to Ty Lee’s temporary place in the city, eager for time with her friends after long days of travel. 

Aang’s hand brushed over his thigh, squeezing through the thin silk. He swallowed at the sight of the rope, glancing over his shoulder and flushing at Zuko’s smile.

“The last time i did this you were unconscious…” 

Aang let out a short laugh, nerves making his voice high and thin as he answered. “I was in the spirit world, actually...”

Zuko gripped Aang’s wrists and slowly pulled them down, forcing Aang to arch backward until he leaned into the Firelord’s shoulder. Aang’s eyes were half-lidded, mouth slightly parted with the soft, even puffs of his breathing. Zuko transferred Aang’s hands into one of his own, traced the bared expanse of hard, slender muscle beneath him. 

“Mmm… you were so vulnerable...” 

Aang’s breathing shortened, a little hitch that Zuko didn’t miss. Aang was anything but vulnerable now, but the pretense was arousing nonetheless.

“Did you... um, did you think about doing _this_ then?” 

Zuko paused, considering. Arousal, pleasure, self-satisfaction… he’d pushed all those aside in his obsession, ironically, with Aang. 

Zuko stepped back slightly, watching the Avatar come back to himself, muscles tightening at the loss of the warm, supportive body behind him. Aang breathed out slowly, a curve of gentle wind pressing him back into Zuko’s chest. 

It made him smile, knowing Aang preferred to be close, to lean against Zuko and share their warmth. There was something about Zuko being just a _touch_ taller and broader that made Aang flush and stammer. Zuko was privately - _mortifyingly_ \- glad to take advantage of it like this.

“I was fixed on many selfish thoughts when I stole you from the north pole,” Zuko admitted finally. 

His mouth brushed the curve of Aang’s head, recently shaved and smooth, easily tipped aside for Zuko’s lips to trail down to the base of his throat. 

“So... yes, to answer your question. I thought about having you beneath me. But not like this, not until I got to know _you_ instead of the idea of you.”

“And do you want _me_ beneath you?” Zuko’s hands heated on his sides, slowly rolling his hips into the Avatar’s slender backside. 

“Lay down and find out,” Zuko murmured, pressing Aang toward the expansive bed before them. 

Aang crawled onto it, toppling slowly forward onto his belly. He turned his head to one side, cheeks flushed as Zuko reached down and tugged his loose pants down his legs. Zuko stood at the edge of the bed behind him, stroking down Aang’s sides to squeeze his bare, muscular backside.

“Have you ever opened yourself like this?” Zuko’s thumb traced the warm edge of muscle between his legs. The hole was a tight, small, deep pink thing, twitching and tightening at Zuko’s slow touches. Zuko resisted the urge to hold Aang’s ass apart, watch his muscles try and fail to keep Aang closed against him. 

Aang flushed even more, turning his face into the rich bedding. Zuko rocked his hips forward, pressing himself against the Avatar’s backside. 

“Yes,” Aang admitted, his face turning an even deeper pink as he let his legs shift apart for Zuko. “Katara…”

Zuko stroked his shoulder encouragingly. It was no secret the Avatar’s wife liked to take charge. Knowing she did so in more _intimate_ situations was unsurprising. 

“Mm... I explored on my own as well before Mai joined in.”

Aang huffed, a smile ticking up the corner of his mouth. “Makes sense they enjoy each other’s company now, then.” 

“Yes,” Zuko laughed, encouraging Aang’s hands above his head. His fingers spread over the soft coil or rope, winding it between and around Aang’s arms. “I’m sure Mai and Ty Lee are teaching her plenty of things to share with you later.”

Aang moaned quietly at the heated hands dragging up his arms to squeeze his shoulders. He turned his cheek into Zuko’s hand, eyes closing. “I’ll... _nnnh_... Look forward to it,” he mumbled.

Zuko watched Aang relax, muscles easing into the bed. He pushed one of Aang’s legs up and to the side, reaching between his thighs to trace the swelling hardness he found there. 

There was oil on the bedside table, exactly where he left it. Zuko dripped it over the curve of Aang’s ass, trailing a finger through the slick with the pad of his finger. 

“Okay?” He murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the blue arrow at the centre of Aang’s spine. 

Aang nodded, tilting his hips up impatiently. Zuko opened his pants, taking himself in hand as he slid a finger inside his partner, marvelling at the heat and tightness. Aang was soft and giving, and it didn’t take long for him to push back into Zuko’s hand, another finger easily joining the first. 

Though Aang could have freed himself from the ropes, flipped and grappled Zuko onto the bed before taking whatever he wanted - there was a peace to letting someone else take control. Here, in this bedroom with Zuko he wasn’t the Avatar, the resolver of problems both small and world-ending. He was just Aang, a friend - and now, a lover. 

Aang groaned and writhed in Zuko’s grip, cock red and aching.

“A-ah,” Zuko chided, grinning at the grumpy mumble Aang gave as he lifted his hand away. “Not yet. I wanna be inside you when you do.”

Aang flushed and inched forward at Zuko’s urging, bracing himself on his bound wrists, shuffling onto his knees. Zuko climbed up after him, grabbing the oil and biting his lip as he slicked himself. 

“Hurry,” Aang moaned, twisting his hips. 

Zuko laughed and swatted Aang on the ass. He paused at the groan that drew, raising an eyebrow at the red flush on Aang’s ears. 

_Oh?_

Zuko shifted forward, pressing the head of his cock between Aang’s thighs. Aang shoved eagerly back and Zuko lashed out again, a tiny ember of heat coating his hand as he brought it down onto Aang’s ass. 

_“Zuko!”_

Zuko’s groin tightened at the sound of his name, shouted out in a mix of shock and arousal. 

“Yes, _Avatar?”_

“Spirits… just, _please_ -” Aang begged, stretching his arms out and dipping his chest to the bed.

“Your begging is nice, Aang,” Zuko noted. He gripped the fronts of Aang’s thighs, holding him in place as he drove slowly inside. Aang was slick and relaxed, though he grew tighter the further Zuko went. 

Aang’s back shifted and rolled, ribs expanding as he gasped for breath. Zuko paused when their hips met, sliding a hand down the middle of Aang’s back to stroke the tense line of his shoulders.

“Alright?” His voice was soft, shaking slightly with the intense sensations. 

Aang’s bending seeped through the cracks of his control, hands searing the bedding momentarily before he got himself under control. Zuko was struggling too, hips and hands twitching at the warm heat around him.

Aang nodded finally, eyes half-shut as he gave Zuko that familiar, ridiculous grin over his shoulder. “Mm… I wondered how you’d feel,” he mumbled, half-lucid with pleasure. 

Zuko reached beneath Aang’s belly, eyes widening at the wetness he found. “You-”

“Feels _good_ ,” Aang interrupted, squeezing Zuko tight. 

“ _Aah…_ Aang-” Zuko bent over Aang’s back, hands lashing out to brace on either side of his shoulders, shaking with the effort of staying upright. “That’s a low blow,” he finally managed.

“You can be rougher with me.” Aang dipped his belly lower, swaying back against Zuko’s hips. He leaned forward, letting Zuko slip free before _shoving_ back with a deep, cracked groan. Zuko cursed, clutching the bedding with white-tipped fingers.

“Really,” Aang went on, licking his lips, “I don’t mind, Zuko. _Please._ Be rough with me.” 

Zuko shivered, flames licking over his hands. Aang shuddered and bucked against him. The trust Aang showed him made Zuko’s heart squeeze. He balanced on one hand, gripping Aang’s waist with the other as he began to roll his hips. 

“How rough,” he growled, heating his hand against Aang’s skin. 

“More,” Aang gasped, pressing his hands into the bed for leverage. He pushed back as Zuko thrust forward, skin slapping together harder and louder with each passing moment. 

Zuko increased the heat, watching as the pale skin went pink beneath his fingers. Aang moaned, stifling his voice in the bedding. 

“Let me _hear_ ,” Zuko snarled, gripping the top of Aang’s shoulders and yanking him up from the bed. 

Aang leaned back against him, one of Zuko’s arms wrapping around his chest to keep him there.

“Come on,” Zuko hissed, snapping his hips harder. “ _Scream_ for me.” The hand over Aang’s heart warmed, burning fingers splaying wide to leave a bright pink welt.

“ _Aah!! Zuko!”_

Aang squirmed in his grip, dripping between his legs with oil and his own slick. Zuko stiffened and hugged Aang tighter, groaning loud and long at the spasm winding through his body. 

“Close,” Zuko grit out, trying his best to hold off his orgasm. 

“I’m - again!” Aang sobbed, shivering in his grip. 

“You can,” Zuko encouraged him, reaching down to give Aang his hand to buck into. “As many times as you want.” 

Aang pushed into the tight, oil-slicked circle of his fingers, moaning louder with each thrust. Zuko followed his movements, panting against Aang’s neck. 

“More?” He asked, squeezing Aang tight. 

"Aah..." Aang moaned, pausing before pushing into Zuko again. “Yeah - c-careful..”

“Of course.” Zuko turned his face into Aang’s neck, kissing the flexing muscle there. His hand heated again and Aang _cried_ , desperately rutting into his grip. 

“More,” he begged, squeezing around Zuko inside him.

“Aang-”

“ _More!”_

Zuko’s hand _seared_. It was too hot, too much, but Aang groaned and allowed it, shuddering against Zuko without pulling away. 

Aang came with a fierce gust of wind, rattling the rich hangings on the walls with the force of his scream. Zuko shouted and collapsed after him, hips jerking in with a few final thrusts before following Aang with a shout of his own. 

Zuko rolled off a moment later, gasping for breath. He stroked Aang’s shoulder, tracing down the length of his arms to run a line of fire through the ropes wound around his hands. He curled their hands together, gently rubbing Aang’s fingers until they curled and tangled with his own. 

“Mmm… sore,” Aang mumbled, reaching up toward his chest. 

Zuko stroked the curve of his head, pulling him closer. “Katara should be back in a few hours from Ty Lee’s.”

“Mhmm...” Aang rolled over, throwing a surprisingly heavy arm over Zuko’s waist. “Heal later,” he muttered, rubbing his nose into Zuko’s chest.

Zuko smiled and tugged the partially singed sheet over them. Aang made a few small sounds of protest but settled almost immediately into a dead sleep once Zuko finished covering them. 

  
  
∘○∘●∘○∘●∘○∘●∘○∘●∘○∘●∘○∘  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Where to find me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bear_coughing) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/bear_coughing) | [Carrd](https://aravis.carrd.co)


End file.
